Will Flukes Up
by PhoenixGraves
Summary: What happens when the comedian isn't funny? The musician loses his voice? The man loses his soul?


9:00AM. The alarm clock starts its usual routine of buzzing loudly. A hand smacks the snooze button clumsily, then flops over the side of the bed. Silence. Groaning, Will pokes his head out of the covers, eyes squinted shut at the harsh beams of light piercing through the window, raising a hand to shield his eyes. He stretches, yawning and groaning more as his body and mind start to wake up. Will shoves the bedcovers away, rolling out of bed and staggering to his feet. Bare feet stumble around until they lead the still half-asleep Will to the bathroom, where he leans over the sink, staring at the porcelain bowl. Blinking, he slowly raises his head to look at his reflection in the mirror. Haggard, dark circles around his eyes and a goodly amount of scruff, the pale British boy had certainly seen better days. The hours and hours of streaming and being in videos had taken its toll on him.

Will splashes water on his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, still unable to open them more than halfway as he shambled back into his room to find a shirt and jeans. He slips the clothes over his slim frame, running a hand through his blond hair, sighing. Pressing the power button on his computer, he slumps down into his chair, jamming his headset on. No sooner than his computer boots up and he opens Skype, than at least 400+ Skype messages beep angrily at him. Will scowls, clicking on the conversation in question and silently praying the massive overload of messages doesn't crash his Skype. Through his blurred vision, he can barely make out what the messages read, but he notices the senders all begin with an R or an A. His shoulders visibly slump as he glances at the clock. 9:08AM. Immediately, he is invited to join the Skype call. Will takes a deep breath, clicking the green phone and is greeted by one grating British voice, accompanied by a much smoother one, arguing loudly.

"Are you kidding me, Josh? We agreed that we'd record this, and then go play Hearthstone!"

"Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. Hollow. I have to record my Portal PvP though!"

Will closes his eyes, trying to remain calm amidst the argument and manages out a, "Hey gu-"

"Oh, Will is here. Okay, let's get ready to record." Josh's voice interrupts Will, silencing all discussion as they all open up Steam to get prepared.

"Hey, Will? How's it going?" Aaron's calm voice says as Josh starts mumbling to himself, getting everything set up for recording.

"Hey man, I'm okay...how about you?"

"Okay, I'm all set. Let's record. Heeeeeeeeee- Heeeeeeeeee- HHhhhheeeeeeeee- Goddamit!" Rage's voice once again interrupts the conversation, as he starts up his trademark greeting. Will loads up the game, slumped in his chair with a deadpan expression. His mind wanders as Rage continues his intro, giggling and laughing and arguing with Hollow. Eyes glazing over slightly, he jerks his head, blinking as Josh calls his name.

"Hallo everyone!" He manages in a falsely positive tone, even going so far as to put on a fake smile that no one could see. Immediately after greeting the viewers, his smile fades away. As Josh continues to ramble on incoherently and giggle nonstop, Will feels his frustration grow. Waking up early after a late night of streaming for fans, just to be sat in his chair waiting for Josh to finish his introduction? Enough was enough.

"Will you just f**king get on with it, then? I mean, goddamit!" Will's little outburst was met with silence for a split second, then Josh erupts into his barking laugh.

"Right then! We'll see you in game!" A few moments pause, then, "Will, what the hell is wrong with you? These are my videos! Stop trying to rush me along into the game. You know that's Hollow's role in the intros, you're just the comedic relief with quick wit." Josh sighs. "Okay, I'll load up the map, and then I'll let you know when I'm ready to start recording. This is another custom map I made, so feel free to comment on its design, that makes good banter. Okay guys?"

"Sure Rage, whatever." Hollow's monotone voice coldly replies. His voice softens slightly. "Sorry, Fluke."

Will closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he runs his hand through his tousled hair again. "God, this had better not be another map with water and spinny things."


End file.
